Return of the Babies
by Expired Account
Summary: ZIM is forced to babysit a bunch of babies. He finds out it brings a lot more trouble than he expected. There's no way those aliens could be back, or could they? Just a lame sequel to Plague of Babies. PG for a little violence.
1. Babies?

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader ZIM, it is property of Nickelodeon

Note: Edited 8/13/07

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Return of the Babies

It was a nice peaceful Saturday morning. Everything was going well until an irritated voice cut through the air.

"Get off of my lawn Dib! Get off of my lawn!" Zim screamed with rage. He sees his arch foe, Dib, in front of his house, tampering with his lawn. The lawn gnomes instantly begin zapping the intruder with their lasers.

"Yow! Quit it!" Dib complained. He takes back a black electronic device he was going to use to spy on Zim's base. He slides it into his coat pocket and starts getting out of the way.

Zim grits his teeth, holding back growls. "Just wait, Dib! I'm going to destroy you!"

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try, you green lizard!" Dib runs off laughing with his thin jacket flowing gently behind him.

Zim slams the door shut. "Ugh the Dib, he's so..." He couldn't even put his hatred for that boy in words. "I hate him! Ugh! Ugh!"

The doorbell rings. Zim opens the door. "What is it now –" He stops and squints up at the person. "Who are you?"

The person standing in front of his house is definitely not Dib, but a woman with brown messy hair and a bandage taped onto her head.

"I am your neighbor." She replied. There are several small humans in bonnets in back of her. They stare blankly at Zim and drool uncontrollably.

"What is this?" Zim glared at the woman and rested his fist on his hip.

"Uh…you volunteered to baby-sit the children this afternoon."

"What?! No I didn't." He starts to close the door, but it is blocked by the woman's large foot.

"Yes. I believe you did, little man. We sent you a letter asking for your permission and you accepted it."

"You're lying!" Zim screamed, pointing a claw accusingly at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about! So if you don't mind, I have stuff to take care of."

The woman didn't move her foot. "Wait you have to!"

Zim raised an eyebrow. "Or else what neighbor stink beast?"

The woman pondered about this for a second. "Well if you don't then….uh we'll have to bring the FBI over to-"

"What the FBI? It's that serious!" Zim stared at the woman with utter disgust. He had no choice, there was no way he'd let the FBI take care of this. "Fine, I will do your 'volunteering.'"

A baby's head pops from behind the woman's leg and just stares at him. "Are these all your children?" Zim asked her.

"Nope, there's more in the car." The woman explains. Zim looks over beyond his fence to see bunches of babies heads pop out of the window. His eye twitches in fear. How was he supposed to take care of all of them?

Zim returned his gaze to the lady. "So if I do this assignment, will you promise to never step foot on my precious home again?"

"Well I guess I could, except that I have to come back to pick them up." The woman turns to the car and tells them to come out.

"Curse you!" Zim whispers in coarse tone. He watches in horror as over a dozen babies flood out of the car. To his surprise there is a little boy, wearing a black cap with blond shaggy hair underneath, coming out of the car and heading to his house as well. He looked around Dib's age.

"Oh yeah," The woman replied, noticing the boy coming in. "You are to baby- sit my son, Brubby as well. Which reminds me… don't forget to-" Zim, who was so irritated by the woman's voice, just slammed the door on her. He stared at the babies and kid very infuriated.

"So….what's up, dude?" Brubby asked trying to be friendly.

"None of your business, pig-smelly." Zim turned away from him and began to shout. "GIR!" In a few seconds his robot slave came zooming in like a rocket. GIR slammed his master into the door causing the door to break off the wall. Noticing the damage that his robot had caused, Zim growls and shoves GIR off of him. "GIR!"

"Yes?"

"GIR, do you have anything to do with this?" Zim demanded pointing to the pile of babies. GIR just stares at him. "Okay let me rephrase that. Did you volunteer to watch over these pitiful worm babies?" Zim squints angrily at him waiting for an answer.

GIR's eyes begin to water. "Yes! Yes I did! I'm sorry master…I just couldn't help it. They are so cute, and they had no one to take care of them! They need me! They need me!" GIR explodes in tears and pounds the floor. Zim sighs and tilts his head. The babies are just sitting there doing absolutely nothing, except staring at him. Brubby is playing with a yoyo. GIR is sitting on the floor staring at the babies in great fascination. "Ooooooooh." Zim stares at GIR, and rolls his eyes.

"I cannot take this anymore!" Zim grumbled. "I can't do this. Well you'll have to baby-sit them, GIR. I am going to work on my latest plan to destroy Dib. I can't let some dumb babies get in the way." Zim gets up and struts down to his trash can entrance.

"I LIKE BABIES!" GIR screams and starts bringing out blocks and stuffed animals.

Little does Zim know that the babies are giving hateful glares as he goes down into the trash can.


	2. Hey!

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader ZIM, it is property of Nickelodeon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the base, Zim was working on a rocket that he planned to use on Dib to soar him into space. "That'll show the Dib-worm who the boss really is." He mumbled to himself and scratched on his antennae. "If only I could disguise it, to fool the child into going into it." Zim walked up to his computers. "Computer, I want you to trans-" He stops. There is a little boy standing off in the distance playing with his yoyo.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Brubby, the boy asks.

Zim grits his teeth and growls. "What are you doing down-"

He touches his head. Bald, no disguise. He grabs an electronic board to block himself, sweat beads dripping down his face. "Can you just turn your head away for a sec?"

"Okay…" He does as he's told. Zim quickly applies his disguise hoping he wasn't too exposed to be noticed.

"Alright stink, you can turn." Zim says and examines the human. "Uh, now where were we? Oh, yes…GET OUT OF HERE!"

"But-"

"GET OUT! GET OUT! YOU'LL RUIN EVERYTHING!" Zim shouts and points his claw to the elevator.

Brubby puts his hands up attempting to calm him down. "Don't worry man; I just wanna see what you're doing. I won't touch anything I promise."

Zim rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You expect me to believe _that_? Go play with your drolly siblings."

Brubby pulled on his cap tightly, looking desperate. "They aren't my siblings! Come on, dude! I can't stay up with those babies for another minute. And GIR…is just crazy! No offense, but he's annoying. I'll be so bored up there, and hanging out with you would be more fun because you're so much cooler and stuff."

Zim just stared at him and then chuckled. "Nice try. Now be a good earth larva and go back up stairs before I call security."

"PLEASE! PLEASE! I'LL GO NUTS!"

"Leave already. I have much work to do."

"I'll help you….with whatever you're doing."

"NO!" Zim immediately begins pushing the blond child out of his base. Brubby's eyes brighten and he pulls out a folder from his backpack.

"Then I guess you wouldn't be interested in the secrets of that weird kid, Dib." Zim raises his eyebrow and glances at a manila folder with Dib's large head plastered on it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the living room, the babies are sitting scattered all over the floor while one is playing with the blocks stacking them up on each other. GIR has a large plastic plate filled with blueberry muffins. He is eating them very quickly, while watching a colorful baby's television show.

"Aw. The babies are hungry. You're right, pig. I should feed them fooooooood." GIR stares at his pig friend and takes out the last muffin. He goes up to a baby wearing blue bunny ears.

"ARE YOU HUNGRY? ARE YOU HUNGRY?" GIR screams and smashes the muffin against the baby's serious drooling face. A baby hurls a block at GIR's metal head.

"HEY!" GIR screams. Another block is tossed at him.

"HEY!" Soon all of the babies are throwing blocks at him.

Back in the base, Zim and Brubby are sitting in weird looking chairs and chilling out. Zim is sipping on soda, while Brubby is munching on cheese poop chips. They are having a normal sort of conversation.

"I try to talk to her, but she always says something mean and then pushes me away. It hurts a lot but I still like her. May be she hates my hair or something. You know what I mean, Zim?"

"No."

"You just don't understand."

"What Zim doesn't get is why would you care what a stupid human thinks about you anyway? I mean…you don't have to change yourself just to have this _person_ like you. Just do you want to and don't even mind what the filthies think."

"Hmm, never thought of that. You're pretty wise, Z."

"Yeah, I know." Zim takes a last gulp from his soda and tosses it out of the way. Brubby offers some chips to him by pushing it closer to him. Zim glares at it and looks back at Brubby.

"There's something else I need to know." Something in Zim's voice made Brubby shake with fear.

"What is it?"

"How did you know all of that information on Dib? Did you stalk him or…and how did you know I wanted to destroy him anyway?"

"Whoa dude, you don't have to make it sound like an interrogation!" Brubby said and bit his bottom lip. "I go to your skool, if you haven't noticed. It's kind of embarrassing, but I'm like a…..teacher's pet and I have to keep a close eye on every student and take notes, so the teacher's have an easier time busting them."

Zim looked puzzled and shook his head. "Okaay…whatever."

Just then, there is a loud _thump_!

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Zim leaped out of the chair looking around his base.

"What noise? I didn't hear anything." Brubby said dumbly.

Zim ignores him and goes to his computer and presses some things to view his security cameras set in his house. He examines them and sees a dark shadow moving somewhere up in his rooms, but it is cut off by static. "What! I thought I saw something." He presses other buttons. "What happened? Oh, the Dib must've done this with his stupid interfering. Only a head that large could cause this much madness."

Zim starts running out of the room. "Hey, wait! Where are you going?" Brubby shouts getting out of his chair also.

"I'm going to the equipment room. Go upstairs and play with your babies or something!" He rushes out and disappears into the elevator.

"Elevator, equipment room." Zim commands and waits for his floor until another heavy thump shakes the room and knocks him over. "What is going on?"

He flies out of the elevator and drops his jaw at the mess he sees. His room is pretty smashed up.

"What the?" There are around twenty babies in his base staring at him.

To be continued...


	3. Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader ZIM, it is property of Nickelodeon

_I'm not sure if anyone's really interested in this story, but I'll continue anyway._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaaaaaaaah! My base! Stop! My precious, beautiful base!" Zim screams and notices the babys' familiar faces. "Noogums?" The babies snarl at him. Zim closes his eyes and shields himself with his arms. He opens them, seeing them stare back at him angrily.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Shnooky! Gorkspace sergeant Shnooky!"

"Yes! Shnooky!" Zim points at him in a mocking way. "What are you doing here? I thought I vaporized your brain meats! You're supposed to be…stupid."

Shnooky's eyes bulged out in anger. "SILENCE! You should've known better than to think your dumb power waves only lasted temporally on us! We the Nhar' Gok are very powerful species, we recover quickly. Nothing stands in our way!"

Zim rolled his eyes unimpressed. "Only the fact that you're completely stranded here." He said amusingly to himself.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Shnooky's eyes become pupil less. The other babies start growling, acid drooling out of their mouths.

"And just what are you planning to do?" Zim asked and backs away a bit.

Shnooky grins evilly. "We're going to destroy your base, lock you up in a dungeon, call the FBI and tell them all about you…"

"You're not planning on taking my ship?" Zim interrupted.

"I WAS GETTING TO THAT!" Shnooky shouts, obviously impatiently. Zim is silent, the Nhar' Gok goes on. "Then after that, we will steal your ship, leaving you stranded with no choice but to be experimented on. You will pay for all the trouble you caused Zim, you will pay!"

"NEVER!" Zim shouted, there was no way he'd let that happen. "Security, attack the intruder!"

In an instant, long clawed cords swoop down focusing on snatching the babies. The babies dodge the attacking cords and knock into one of Zim's machines. It topples over them with a loud thump. _They won't be under there for long_, Zim thought to himself and runs out of the room.

Zim rushes up to the living room to get help. "GIR! The babies! They're really aliens who want to steal the ship! We have to – " He stops, noticing that he'd been talking to no one. The dim room had stuffed animals scattered all over the floor, blocks here and there, and the television was still on. "GIR! GIR! STOP PLAYING AROUND, WHERE ARE YOU?"

He scans the place once more, feeling awkward.

"ZIM!" A loud voice shouts from behind him.

"Aaaaaaghhhhh! Aaaaahhhhhhh- oh." Zim stops screaming and notices who it was. He knocks the person down to the floor.

"Don't do that!" Zim scolded angrily. "You could have...Wait. Where's GIR?"

Brubby shrugs. "No one was here when I came, so I just went to get something to eat. Is something wrong?"

"Yes there is something wrong!" Zim was getting impatient with having to explain everything. "The babies are done in my base, destroying everything. They'll come after me soon, I have to stop them. But how?" After that, he starts going back down to the base. Brubby, of course, follows along.

"Cool I'll help." Brubby says while they are in the elevator. "This is gonna be so much fun, yo!"

"No! Not fun, this is serious! The mission's in jeopardy, I could lose everything!"

"Gees, Zim. You really need to take it easy." Zim gives him an evil glare.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in his lab, Zim finds GIR locked up in one of his experimenting cages. "GIR what happened?"

"The cute little babies…they weren't so nice. They trapped me here, master. And they threw toys at me." GIR starts pounding on the thick glass cage and grunts.

Zim presses a button to release his robot, which falls to the ground while doing so. "C'mon we don't have much time. GIR, got to the cruiser and make sure the babies can't get to it. I'm going to deal with that Shnooky."

"So what do I get to do?" Brubby asks.

"Uh.." Zim shrugs. "Just follow me." A loud crash fills their ears, it's coming from another part of the base.

"What was that?" Brubby asks, looking worried and excited at the same time.

"The babies must've recovered the crash!" Zim headed to the computer room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The computer room was looking more ruined than it already had been. They babies were tossing stuff around and making them crumble into pieces. Zim growled furiously.

"Hey, quit it! Leave my base alone!" Zim throws a rubber chicken at Shnooky's head.

"That's it! My minions form GIGANTO BABY!" Zim watches in disgust, as the babies morph grossly into the large being. The giant baby smiles sinisterly at Zim and swoops it's arm towards the alien, attempting to knock him out. Zim extracts his mechanical legs and leaps up, out of the way and onto the cords strapped to the ceiling. The baby's arm comes back up again to crush him, but misses ever so slightly. Zim jumps onto his tall machines, searching for a defense. The baby chases after him, knocking down the machines. Zim falls over landing on his legs. He turns to one of his chemical substance experiments, and grabs a long tube connected to it.

Zim aims the tube, like a gun, right at the giganto baby and fires. The substance sprays a thick coat onto them. The baby starts shrieking hysterically.

"That'll take care of you stinkies!" Zim said in triumph. The babies ignore him, continuing to scream until they notice no harm being done.

Shnooky and the rest glare at him dangerously. "YOU IDIOT!" He screams and knocks Zim into the large computer screen.

Zim touches his head tenderly and groaned. "Ow."

"You think your sticky yellow substance can stop us!" The large baby replied, then examined it some more. "Ew.. what is this thing anyway?"

Zim looked up at them, confused. "Uh, cheese."

"Cheese?" Shnooky asked and looked at Zim suspiciously.

Sergeant Sting sniffs the cheese and licks some off his hand. "Mmmn. This stuff's good." Shnooky glared down at Sting rolling his eyes.

Zim hops off the computer and stares at them. "Wait a minute! How could you not know what cheese is? Haven't you been on this stinking planet for seven years or what ever? Ha! This proves me, irken invader Zim a much more ingenious master thing than you'll ever be!"

"Argh! I would destroy you now for that, but then again, if we did, we'd miss out on all the fun humiliating you when the earth investigators come."

Zim looked at the damage around in his base. "I'm not worried, they'll never believe you. In case you haven't noticed, these earth people are stu-"

"SILENCE! You have caused enough trouble. Just make this easy and may be we will rethink about turning you in to the authorities."

_What kind of deal was that? Are they crazy_! Zim thought. "NEVER! You're not getting your filty hands on anything! Especially my ship!" The large baby leaps up and makes a grab for him, but Zim flies up out of reach.

"Hold still you!" The baby keeps trying to get hold of Zim, until a net is thrown over them.

"Eh?" Zim looks up seeing Brubby on the ceiling.

"Zim, come on!" Brubby jumps off and lands on a table. He motions Zim to follow. Zim follows Brub out of the room.

"Brub, Where were you?"

"No time to explain, we gotta get out of here!"

"I can't leave my base! They'll steal things and ruin everything!"

"Well, then we'll like, at least have to hide somewhere."

"Hide? _Hide_? Are you crazy! And...wait. Why didn't you follow me when I clearly instructed you to do so?"

"I don't know." Brubby said looking ashamed. "I got scared, I guess. When I saw that huge baby thing, I didn't know what to do. But I had to come back down and rescue you."

"So now what are we gonna do?" Zim said frustrated. Brubby looked at him weirdly.

Without warning, Zim felt a hard push shove him into a hole. "HEY!" Zim groaned as he hit the bottom. He got up and noticed he fell into one of his secret floors and was trapped in a steel cage.

"What's going on?" Zim looks up and sees Brubby staring back at him. "Brubby! I command you to get me out of here!" Brub doesn't respond. "Brubby!"

"Sorry Zim." Brubby smiles wickedly, looking down into the deep hole.

"Oh, I see. This is some sort of trap. I should've known better than to trust you, a human." Zim looks back up at him and notices that he's not going to say anything else. "I thought you said you weren't related to Shnooky."

"I'm not." Brubby said, he sighed, realizing he'd have to explain the whole story. "Okay, it all started when my mom adopted Shnooky from the hospital. From day one, I noticed there was something odd about him. One night I witnessed him talking to his other people. I was scared when he caught me, I thought he would run weird tests on me, but he didn't. He let me in on his true identity and all the horrible things that happened to his soldiers. He trusted me, like a real older brother. I promised him that I'd help him get home. I'm not gonna break that promise."

"Um, what's your point?"

"It means that I was on his side, dude. We help each other out."

"Wait! If what you're saying is true, why weren't you there when the babies attacked my house months ago?"

"Well, when they found out you were an alien, they set out to take your ship. I wasn't home then, I was at a sleepover."

"I'm not an alien."

"Yes, you are! Don't play dumb with me I knew you were all along, just like I knew the babies were."

Zim was confused. "And you're…okay with that?"

"Sure, why not?"

"So you wouldn't want to…turn us in to get monies or anything?"

"No. Why would I want to do that?" Brubby asks and Zim shrugs.

Brubby looks at Zim hard and serious. "But for you, that's different. I'm turning you in, only because sergeant wants me to."

Zim feels his heart thumping. "Noooo! You horrible-" He stops when he sees that the babies had come. They look down at Zim.

"Good work, Brubby. You did a job well done. Here's a silly moose toy." Shnooky tosses the moose at Brubby's head. Zim notices what the toy really is.

"Hey! That's mini moose! Mini moose defensive mode!" Zim shouts, mini moose just squeaks. "Oh well…"


	4. End

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader ZIM, it is property of Nickelodeon

I would like to thank **Katheriine** for the nice little review. It means a lot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shnooky smiles to himself, conceitedly. "I can't believe how easy you are to fool, Zim! You must be really dumb to think Brubby actually wanted to help you!"

"Yeah.", said Private Fooby. "He probably thought that Brub wanted to be his friend, too!" He bursts out laughing. "Isn't that hilarious, Brub? Huh? Huh?" He shoves Brubby playfully to the ground; he slams down, getting dirt all over him. Brubby, looking very hurt, struggles to get up.

"Yeah, of course." Brub says plainly and looks down at his feet. Zim couldn't necessarily tell what was going on, because of the fact that he's caged in a hole. He could only hear their gross voices taunting him. When they come into view, he glares at Shnooky and then at Brubby. Shnooky chuckles evilly with the pleasure of seeing Zim angry. Brubby turns his head away. _Why did he look sad?_ Zim thought. _Wasn't he supposed to be happy for that Shnooker? Well, I could be wrong, he could be happy._

After a few minutes of enjoyment, Shnooky decided it was time. "Well, we better get going. I have been patient for long enough, it's time to give the authorities a call." The babies smiled, stretching out their lips to reveal sharp teeth. "And…um, Zim, don't try anything funny. The cage is foolproof, ten times stronger than your puny lasers!"

"FOOLS!" Zim shouted and jumped up, banging his head against the roof of the cage. "You think I don't know that! This is my cage, my technology, I built it, therefore I know…" An imaginary light bulb lit up and he discontinued his complaint.

"What do you know?" Shnooky demanded, suspiciously. Zim took his eyes off the baby and glanced around.

"Uh…I know that, uh…I'm trapped. Eh, I guess you could say I'm defeated…"

"Yeah, you wimp!" Sting snickers at him throwing the mini moose at the cage.

Zim sighs, looking irritated. "You win." He says, in a fake tone. "I must say, you've made a pretty neat plan, not as neat as I could have, but still pretty neat. You deserve yourselves well, Noogums."

"Hey! Did you just refer me to a baby?" Shnooky shouted.

Zim's eyes widened. "No. I didn't say you were…a baby." _Although I'd really like to,_ he thought. Shnooky smiled crudely, started to leave the room and took one last glance at the hole.

"And it's Shnooky!"

The babies are now out of the room, Zim lets out a quiet laugh. "Gullible stink-meats, what morons they are, using my own technology, against me! Me!" His communicator exerted out from his pak. "GIR, how's the cruiser doing?"

"Huh? What's that? You want MORE tea Mr. Piggy?" GIR, on the other line, obviously isn't listening to him.

"GIR! Pay attention! I need you to put the cruiser in security lock mode. And GIR, listen, this is important. I need you to come down to the lab."

"Yes, sir!" GIR salutes and signs off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The babies are in Zim's living room, standing by the telephone. Shnooky has a slip of paper in his claws. Brubby begins talking. "You know what I don't get? How come you couldn't just take the runner and leave? Why did we have to do all this planning, tricking, sneaking, there is a much-"

"Because, my assistant, we wouldn't get our ultimate revenge! I thought we went over this already…Now be quiet, so I can make this phone call." Shnooky rolls his eyes at Brubby's carelessness.

Private Fooby turned to Brubby. "He's the one who blasted us all into your room, don't you remember! We can't have this dangerous creature walking among the humans. Who knows what doom he will bring!"

Brubby nodded and looked at Shnooky who had the phone in his hand, ready to dial. Suddenly something hit him in his mind. _But then I'll never see him again._ He bit his lip, what was he thinking, they were never friends. Never.

"Are you sure this is really necessary? We don't have to really do all this! We could just get the ship and go right now! Totally!" Brubby suggested, adding some enthusiasm.

Shnooky glared at Brubby hatefully, that was his last nerve torn. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" He kicks Brubby hard, he tumbles to the tile and groans. Shnooky gives his assistant a pathetic look and goes back to the phone.

"Hello, FBI, this is officer Shnooky."

The phone answerer is confused. "Officer Shnooky, I don't remember there being any Shmoogly. Hey that's a funny-"

"SILENCE! This is very important!" Shnooky tried his best to sound convincing. "You are not going to believe this…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

GIR holds up a key. "Ooooooooooooohh."

"GIR! Give me that!" Zim says sternly reaching out his right hand. GIR tosses it to him. "Those babies, are the real fools, thinking that I wouldn't know where I put the key for my _own _cage." He slides the electronic key device through and breaks free.

Zim straightens out his wig and dusts off his shirt. "Come on, GIR! I have a plan."

"What plan?" A voice asked, it wasn't GIR, of course. Zim turned to see Shnooky and the crew in front of him. "How did you get out?" He demanded.

Zim put his fists to his hips and just glared. Shnooky raised his eyebrows. "Well, no matter. The authorities will be here in less than an hour. It's only a matter of time before you're taken away to a lab and on your very own autopsy table." Zim opens his mouth to throw an insult, but Shnooky continues. "Oh, I forgot to tell you the best part." He stops, waiting for Zim to respond.

"What is the best part?" Zim asked in boredom.

Shnooky continues. "So after we take your ship and blast back to our home planet, we will come back with the whole mother ship and destroy the horrible planet that wasted our great lives!"

Zim's jaw opened, his snake tongue hung down to his chin. He felt like he was getting pulled to the floor. "You…you can't do that! That's my job!"

Shnooky laughed. "I know, that's the beauty of it! It's the main reason we're going to destroy it!"

Zim gave him a serious look. "No. It isn't."

"Enough! You are going to be captured and you're going to enjoy ever part of it!"

"Ha! Stupid babies, I'll just tell them that you're the aliens! Who's laughing now?"

"How are you going to do that? We've been here for seven years, maybe more. The humans think we're babies, we blend in very well, much better than you! And we'll take care over this planet faster than you could ever do! That's how good we –"

Zim shoves Shnooky hard, into his soldiers. They all topple over, except for Brubby who just looks down. "Aaargghh." Shnooky growls, he gets up and let's some drool cling onto Zim. The acid in the saliva burns his skin, he whimpers a little.

"That's it! No more fooling around!" Shnooky signals his soldiers to start the formation.

"GIR, where is the power amplifier?" Zim demanded. GIR put his moose toy into his doggie pocket.

"It's broken."

"Whaat?"

"The babies, they broke it, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Zim turned to see the Giganto Baby smashing up more of his machines and stuff. The baby turns to him and roars. Zim runs from them and searches for something to shut them down. _Come on, Zim, there has to be something that your brilliant mind has created to destroy them._ The giant baby swings his arms through the walls following Zim, while he rushes away.

"No use running, Zim. You might as well give it up; you're no match against us! You're just a fifteen-year-old defect; you can't possibly do anything to-"

Zim stopped his running and stared up at them with hate. "What was that?"

Shnooky squeezed his head out of the giant baby a little more to get a better view of him. "Don't worry I'll rephrase that for you." He teased. "You're a defective! A mistake!"

Zim could feel his skin boiling. How could they say such lies to him? He leaps up to the ceiling, with the help of his spider legs, and grabs a long machine cord. He jumps down and swings around the large monster, tangling it up. That'll show them.

"And you're just babies. Yes, that was an insult!" The babies reach the same boiling point as Zim had been at and bite through the thick cords with their acid drool.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrggggghhh!" They roar and swing Zim off a machine he was standing on. He falls to the floor, dust smoke surrounding his body. Brubby looks worried and tries to look at something else. He sees GIR holding a hairbrush and rubbing it against a pig's sticky back.

The Giganto Baby stomps toward Zim and glares at him scornfully. Zim opens his eyes and gets up. "What happened?" He asked dizzily.

The baby scoops Zim up and starts bringing him up closer to its face. Zim looks worried. "What are you doing?"

"This is for all the horrible things you did to us." The baby said in a low voice.

"What horrible things, all I did was mind my own humanly business, until you guys came and dest-" Before he could continue his rant, the baby had drooled its acid onto Zim's pak, it started to sizzle, weakening him. "What did you…" Zim demanded and felt himself getting heavier. "Curse….yooou." He fell back into the baby's hand.

"Is he dying?" Brubby asks, trying his hardest not to show concern.

"Of course not, you fool. He's just defenseless, we can't have him dead anyway." The Giganto Baby set him, carefully to the floor and then turned back to their separate baby selves. Shnooky went up to Zim and looked down at him.

Shnooky smiled, preparing to say his favorite set of words. "So, any last words before we leave you to your horrible DOOM?" Zim growls, his hands and knees are on the floor. He struggles to get up. Just then the computer speaks, with static in the background.

"Warning. Doorbell…alert..."

"That's our cue. Come on soldiers, we're going home. Finally, we're going home." The babies start heading out to Zim's storage room. Brubby tags along, but Shnooky stops him.

"Brubby, go up to the main room and answer the door." Shnooky starts pushing Brubby in the other direction. "Hurry up!"

GIR sees the babies leaving. "Good bye! Good bye babies! Bye!" He waves his hand and continues to play with the pig.

Brubby looked back at Shnooky. "You guys are gonna wait for me, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought you said I could go to space with you guys." Brub was confused.

Shnooky finally gets where Brub is coming from, he laughs obnoxiously and points at him. "Nonsense! There are already too many humans on the planet since Fooby sent the wrong coordinates. We would never do something so horribly absurd! Now hurry up stupid human, and get the door!"

Brubby scowls at them, and walks heavily out of the room. "That kid is such an idiot, thinking that we'd actually take him along. What a laugh." Sergeant Sting says to Shnooky when they walk to the storage room. "He's almost as stupid as Zi-" A loud heavy scrapping sound is dragged from behind them. There is a large rocket-like ship in back of them.

"Brubby, I thought I told you to answer the door!" Shnooky scolded. "Did you not hear a word I said?"

"What are ya waiting for do as he says, stupid." Sting said rudely. "Hey, what's that ya got there?"

Brubby doesn't listen to neither of them. "You didn't really like me. You just used me. And now, I'm gonna use you, dude." He wipes out Zim's remote control.

"What are you going to do with that, Brubby? We have a ship already, go back upstairs!" Shnooky suddenly became scared.

"Come on, dummy. I was only kidding with you about being stupid." Sting said backing away.

Brubby presses a switch. The rocket opens up and sucks all of the whining babies into it. The rocket is now crammed with babies. Shnooky's head pops out, his eyes are pupil less. "I'm going to destroy you, if you don't get us out of here! Get me out of here!" He grabs onto Brubby's shirt and pulls him closer to the rocket. "Hurry up!" He shakes him violently; the control slips out of his hands.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble your causing? Do you?" Shnooky opens his mouth, ready to pour acid into his brain.

"HEY!" A voice shouts. The babies, well, Shnooky turns his head to catch a glimpse of Zim, who was heading towards them. Zim picks up the remote.

"Don't try anything Zim, I'll…I'll eat his brains out if you do!" Shnooky grabbed Brub's wrists tightly, opening his mouth full of acid.

"You're pathetic." Zim said and kicked Brubby out of the way; he knocked into an empty shelf. "GIR! Shut the rocket."

"Okey dokey!" GIR took the remote and the rocket shut. Zim opened his roof and Brubby took the remote for the final move.

The babies in the rocket pounded and screamed like maniacs. Brubby held the controller in front of him. "Say good bye Shnooky!" The ship blasted out of the house and into the sky. "Whoo hoo!" Zim snatched the remote from Brubby and glares at him.

"I was going to use this on Dib, you know!" Zim's expression softens a bit. "Well at least those brats are gone."

The door bell rings some more. "Is anyone in here? Hello? Hello?"

"The doorbell!" Zim exclaimed. "GIR, quick! Bring me to the door, I'm too tired."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry FBI, my friend here, was just kidding about the alien thing. Sometimes he just gets a little too much sugar. I promise it will never happen again. Sorry for the trouble." Brubby said when he answered the door. Zim crossed his arms.

The two men out there look at eachother and laugh. "The FBI." One of them says. "We're not the FBI. Why does everyone call us that? We're just ordinary policemen."

"Ordinary…cool policemen. Yeah, we're like, super policemen we-" Zim shuts the door before the second man could finish.

Brubby falls to the ground. "Next time you say an excuse, make yourself look stupid." Zim said angrily.

"Dude, what's up with me always falling to the ground these days? Well I'm okay with you doing that, because I know you're really a good guy inside."

Zim stared at him for a while, this made Brub feel uncomfortable, he eventually stopped and said. "Hey, that's a good one."

"Well, you seem to be getting better." Brubby pointed out.

"Yes, my pak is a very powerful thing, it can repair itself, you know. I'm still a little dizzy, but all is going well……except for my base! Oh, my beautiful base! What am I going to do?"

"I could help you fix it. After all it was really my fault and everything."

"No! You are not going to help with – oh well…it couldn't possibly get any more destroyed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! This is great! I can't believe I could actually fix these things, and it only took four and a half hours!"

Zim looked around at his base and smiled. "I must say, I am almost impressed at your comprehension skills and the following of my orders."

"Well, you are an excellent teacher."

Zim nods, almost blushing. "Yes, I am."

After a while, the door bell rings once more. The neighbor is here to pick up her children.

"Okay dear, ready to go?" Brub's mother asks.

"Yes, mom." Brubby pulls out his yoyo and starts playing with it.

The woman slaps a wad of bills into Zim's hand. "Hey! What's your-"

"Here ya go. I just can't thank you enough for watching my kids while I went skiing with my ex-boyfriend…"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Zim looks away from her and motions her to leave.

"Dear, didn't I bring more children? Where did they all go?"

Brubby bit his lip. "What are you talking about, mom? Zim babysat only me, remember?"

"Oh yeah, you're right."

Brub turned to Zim. "Thanks a lot for having me over, dude. I had a good time; you're a real friend, Zim."

Zim's eye twitches. "Um, you're gonna keep everything you saw a secret, right. If not, I'm going to have to destroy you. I mean it!" He notices the lady is listening. "Well, see you later, dude."

After they leave, GIR jumps around happily. "Aw, you got a new best friend!"

"GIR, don't be ridiculous." Zim looks out his window. "I'm just glad that's all over. I just hope those babies exploded by now, or something."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

The rocket finally slows its speed and crashes into land. Shnooky breaks the door with all of his might and steps out. "Are we home? Are we finally home?" He looks around desperately. He sees a bunch of humans wearing Chinese straw hats.

"What's wrong, sergeant?" Fooby asked and the rest of the babies spilled out. The babies all scream, knowing the fact that they're still on Earth.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Shnooky shrieks. "Curse you Zim! Curse you!"

"Ooooh. Look mama! Talking babies!" A little girl says. The rest of the people come over to see.

"Aliens!" A man screams.


End file.
